I Know You Annoy Me, But Exceptions Can Be Made
by purplebunny94
Summary: 10 year old Phil meets a 6 year old Dan in hospital but he annoys him.


**Drabbley one-shot.. Phil is ten and Dan is six**

**I was doing nothing and my brain came up with this… This all my own work promise. **

'But Mummy I don't want it' I could hear the boy in the bed next to me scream. Lucky me… first having to spend my summer holidays in hospital after breaking my leg really badly and having to have an operation to fix it and now a screaming little boy in the same room as me. Fun… At least it was my last night here and I was going home tomorrow.

'But Daniel you need it so the doctors can fix your tummy'

'I don't want my tummy fixed. I like George'

'I know you like George but if the doctors don't fix him he can make you very sick and we don't want that since your baby brother or sister is going to be born soon'

'But Mummy'

Ugh why wouldn't he just shut up I really wanted to sleep.

'No Daniel. The doctors need to fix your tummy and you need to let the nurse put this special needle in your hand so you can go to sleep. Look the nurse will put a special cream on it so it won't hurt as much'

That seemed to shut him up for half an hour or so as I was almost sleeping when he started crying again…

'But mummy it will hurt really bad. I don't want it and I don't want my tummy fixed'

'Daniel I have told you lots of times that you need to let the nice nurse put the needle in your hand because the doctors need to stop George coming out of your tummy and stay behind the muscles like he is meant to.'

'But George doesn't like it in my tummy he likes to be near my skin'

'I know darling but George could make you very very sick if he isn't put back in the right place'

'But..'

'No buts Daniel now come here and we can read a story to the baby'

The boy was quiet again I looked across at the bed where he was with his mother. All I could really see was a very pretty lady with a baby bump and Daniel's curly brown hair as he reluctantly let the nurse put the needle in his hand. He let out more sobs and was eventually quiet when he was told it was done. Finally I could sleep again… or so I thought… Less than ten minutes later he was fussing again how could his mum put up with the fussing? I wasn't and he was right beside her.

'I don't want to leave you mummy'

'I'll be with you Daniel until you go to sleep don't worry'

'It's not even lunchtime I don't need to go to sleep. Not until bedtime'

'I know you're not sleepy Bear but the doctors will make you sleep so they can fix George and you don't feel it'

'So I don't feel it?'

'Yes baby Bear so you don't feel it'

'But why would I feel it?'

'Because they are going to make a cut in your tummy and use special tools to put George back where he is meant to be and make him stay there forever'

'But why?'

'It's the only way they can fix him'

'Hmmm ok'

A nurse then led them out of the room and I could finally nap as my leg was starting to hurt again. Next thing I knew I was being woken up by my Mum who had brought me clean pyjamas and my Gameboy.

'Thanks Mum!'

'You're welcome Phil. How was your morning?'

'Boring. There is now a little boy who kept whining when I wanted to sleep'

'Hmmm. He might have just been very scared and if he is little it would be scary for him to be in a hospital.'

'I guess it would be' I grumped.

Lunch came, mum talked to my doctor and finally the annoying little boy Daniel was brought back to the room. I wasn't best pleased but mum told me to not moan as he was young. I distracted myself by playing my gameboy whilst my mum talked to his mum. I found out by being nosey that his name was Daniel, he was six and had something they called a hernia that had been fixed. Our mums talked and talked so I fell asleep again as I had no one to talk to and I was stuck on Pokemon and needed Martain's help. Yet again I was woken up by Daniel this time complaining his tummy hurt and that he wanted to go home. My mum noticed the look of annoyance on my face and gave me a stern warning. The rest of the day went quickly luckily Daniel slept most of it and I didn't have to put up with his constant moaning.

I was woken up a 3 am to a whimper and someone's cry for mummy. At first I couldn't work out where it was coming from but as I woke up I remembered the younger boy who had been annoying me earlier. He sounded so sad and even though he annoyed me I didn't want him to feel that way. I found it scary the first time I woke up in hospital alone and I was ten not six. I picked up the crutches that I had been learning to used, shuffled myself off my bed and hobbled over to his bed.

'Hi are you ok'

'My tummy hurts and I want my Mummy' he cried

'It's 3 o'clock in the morning your mummy will be sleeping'

'But I really want Mummy to give me a cuddle she will make my tummy better'

'I could give you a cuddle' I offered 'I'm Phil'

'You can?'

'If you move over a bit so I can get into your bed and then you can give me a cuddle'

'Please?'

Getting into the bed I wondered what the nurses would think when they found me not in the bed but didn't really care. As I drifted off I heard Daniel say 'Thank you. My tummy doesn't hurt as much'.

**Thought this was the right place to stop :) I have no idea what this really is… but thanks for reading :) **


End file.
